Curious Acts
by The Mussettes
Summary: A teenager’s life is perfect. Or at least as perfect as it will ever get. Two groups fight constantly, and nothing gets better when an evil power hungry wizard comes in.
1. Characters

A teenager's life is perfect. Or at least as perfect as it will ever get. Two groups fight constantly, and nothing gets better when an evil power hungry wizard comes in.

**List of Characters**:

1. Elze Caprieario-Elze has long black hair with radiant blue eyes. Her style is baggy jeans and a tank top or a t-shirt with detachable and re-attachable sleeves. She hates all dresses. Her family treats her poorly except for her brother. She has very little money to spend. She's 15 years old. She never wears her hair down. She's 5'6" and wears a 8 1\2 in woman shoes. She plays guitar. Slytherin, Chaser

2. Ali Taley-Known as 'Owl' or 'Li' by her friends. She has long dark maple hair and dangerous amber eyes. She loves dark clothing but her favorite color is yellow. Listens to punk\rock music and her favorite band is Green Day. She has a wealthy, high and mighty family which she despises. She's fifteen and 5' 7" tall. Wears a 9 in men's shoes and loves to style hair. Plays Trumpet. Fashion Designer. Slytherin, seeker

3.Laura Crescendo-She's known as 'Giz' by her friends. She has dark auburn curls with vibrant green eyes which, combined with her cream colored skin, give her a sweet and kind appearance, but she is cruel to some. Wears ver colorful, mostly florescent clothing and owns a lot of Greek t-shirts. Her family is kind and has Greek origin. She also has a hilarious brother who does the weirdest things, and some think of him as hot. Her family isn't afraid of taking in anybody in as if they are family. Plays Trumpet. Age: 15. Height: 5' 5". Wears 7 1\2 in women's shoes. Hufflepuff, seeker

4. Taylor Mattaschette-She's known as Lefty by her friends. She has long and calm blond hair with soft green eyes. Is extremely intelligent, and she skipped two years of school, placing her in fifth year. Loves to read. Age: 13 but looks 15 due to her height, allowing her to fit in perfectly with the other fifth years. Exquisite dancer. Height: 5'6", and is size 8 in women's shoes. Not rich or poor, but in between. Wears flowing fabrics that gives her a faerie/pixie image. Ravenclaw Chaser.

5. Katie Turner-She's known as 'Rilette' by her friends. Has short chocolate-brown hair with beautiful violet eyes that shocks boys if they come too near and tends to hold them in a trance. Wears mostly purple, green, and blue, but her colors vary on her moods. Seems to uphold a graceful appearance, but is actually quite clumsy. Has a snobby family that ignores her because of her abilities. Height: 5'6". Wears a 8 1\2 in women's shoes. Is wealthy from her Grammy's fortune that was given to her. Ravenclaw seeker.15

6.Brittany Cooper-She's known as "Ivy" by her friends for her pretty but dangerous appearance. She has shoulder length hair that is maple/chestnut and curls softly. She has adorable honey eyes that you don't want to mess with and is a wonderfull singer who has vocal cords matching Emmy Rossum's. Very artistic indeed. Wears fashion as if it was made for her, but don't judge her on the outside for she is a really nice person if you are nice to her. As the saying goes, "If you're good to Brittany, Brittany's good to you." Is 5'4" wears a 6 in woman shoes. Has a nice family that everyone loves. Her circle of friends secretly think that her mom is awesome. Gryffindor Keeper. She's 15 years old, but short for her age.

7.Taylor Taley-She's the twin of Ali Taley. Known as M&M by friends, short for Mortor Mouth. Has mid-back length, dirty-blond hair with crystal blue eyes. 5'7" and 9 1/2 in woman shoes. She wears bright blue and green t-shirts mostly but will wear anything, since she could pretty much fit everything. Plays Clarinet. Math wiz. Very attractive but not as noticeable as her sister probably because she's slightly less insane. They are both considered cool, though. Gryffinder seeker.

8.Caitlin Lion-She's known as Atticus Finch by her friends, because she's obsessed with the book, To Kill A Mockingbird. Lion isn't to far from her personality. She has Chestnut hair with honey streaks and cedar eyes. Likes wearing striped shirts and jeans and will wear a skirt now and then. Plays Cornet. Stubborn. Loves to read and correcting peoples grammar, and is such an overachiever, that she used 67 quotes for her Charms Essay when she was only supposed to use 12. Sarcastic but not so much as Ali. 5'6" size 8 in woman shoes. Family is rich and powerful but she doesn't like having to go to all of the banquets so she hangs at her friend's houses. Ravenclaw beater.


	2. The Beginning

**The Begining**

_Whoosh._ THe train doors opened and permitted a 15 year old girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes to enter.

My first day at Hogwarts. In the first five minutes, my life was changed dramatically. I can remember my exact thoughts:

Okay it's obvious I am new here, so will everybody stop staring at me? I have no clue were I'm supposed to be. Well I do know that I am on the Hogwarts train and I have no place to sit. Nope, don't want to sit there, looks like the nerds compartment. Why couldn't any of my friends have come with me, the wonderful Elze Capreario. Hey, wait a second, what's that sound? It's coming from that compartment over there. Might as well walk in to see who it is.

I walked in and saw seven girls all doing something different than the other with the exception of two. Two were playing the trumpet, one playing the cornet, one playing the clarinet, one dancing gracefully to the beat, and another playing the violin. The last one was singing with an incredible voice. The song was very beautiful. Then one of the trumpet players noticed me. She was pretty and knew style for sure.

"Hi, my name is Ali Taley," said the girl that had stopped playing the trumpet.

"Hi, I'm Elze Capreario," I said blushing a little

"I'm Brittany Cooper," said the one with the entrancing singing voice. She had curly brown hair and wore style easily.

"I'm Rilette, I mean, Kati Turner." said the violinist, blushing. She pushed her chocolate-brown hair away from her violet eyes and grinned a little, in apology for her blunder.

" Hi, my name is Taylor Taley. I am Ali's twin," said the one that was holding a clarinet and had short blond hair.

"I am Caitlin Lion. Excuse Kati, she forgets herself." spoke the girl with the cornet who had attitude written all over her.

"I am Luara Crescendo and Caitlin can't always hold her tongue," said the other trumpet that looked kind of Greek.

The one called Kati giggled and looked at Brittany. "Should we stop them?"

"Nah" said Brittany and watched enjoyfully as Caitlin and Luara started throwing insults at one another.

" Hi I am Taylor Matteschette" said the one with long calm hair and was the one that had danced so gracefully.

"And we are The Mussettes!" announced Kati grandly, throwing her arms wide. "We're the odd group of musicians that somehow came together as friends, despite our differences in House, appearance, and personality."

"So you play guitar?" asked Ivy, gesturing towards Elze's guitar case.

"Yes" she said blushing again.

"Why don't you join us?" said Kati. "Don't worry, we're not all like Caitlin and Lauren. If all of us scare you too much, you could hang out with Taylor M. She's the only sane one of us. If she hasn't had caffeine." Taylor M. giggled. "You haven't had caffeine, have you?" Kati asked in alarm, turning to face Taylor. "Not yet." Taylor responded with a grin.

"Ok, we're safe for now." Kati said.

"Is that a Sprite bottle I see in the bag? That belongs, lets see, to me!" Ali says teasingly.

"And that would be the Slytherin of the group" Kati says teasing Ali back.

"Kati's always is teasing Ali about being in Slytherin, just like I tease Juan Harlan about playing Dictator Santa Anna in a mock trial." said Brittany, bringing up old memories that made Kati and Caitlin grimace.

"Like I have any idea what that means. Hey do you want to play 'What is this Feeling' from Wicked?" Asked Ali "if you know what that is." She said turning to Elze.

"I could sing Galinda with Brittany as Elphie!" Kati volunteered.

" I said the song about 'What is this Feeling.' The one about loathing." Ali said looking at Kati with mock hurt. Kati only grinned an evil grin at Ali and prepared herself to sing the high  
notes.

" I'll start off," I said, playing the begining of the music that Taylor handed me.

"Dearest darlingest Momsy and Popsicle..." began Kati

Then two guys walked in, looking like they owned the place. One had silky shoulder length black hair, the other had cute, messy, black hair. Both had a grin stretched across their faces. "Look what we found, James: The Mussetes with a guest." Said the one with the long hair.

"And who might you be?" Said James.

"Elze Caprieario" I said, rather nervously.

"That's a nice name," says a dirty blond behind them. "I am Remus Lupin and this is James Potter and Sirius Black". Ali gives Sirius a glare that could have actually killed  
someone.

"Your presence isn't needed here at the moment, go somewhere else so you can get to KNOW others" Ali hissed. No wonder she was in Slytherin  
she actually hissed.

"I am sorry for my friends bothering you. We will OBSERVE elswhere," Remus appologized courtiously to Brittany.

"Thank you," says Caitlin Lion a little bit too thankfully.

They turned and walked into the corridor of the train, leaving us to finish our song.

"Why does Ali always have to be so rude to me?" Sirius says indignantly.

"Because she is prejudice against your beliefs," says Remus still thinking about something.

"Did you really have to ask?" James put in, mischievously.

"Yes, I mean you know I like one of the Mussetes, but how can I even say something to her if Ali is always there to protect all of her friends? She is so hard-headed that I can't get one good thought in that mind," says Sirius pouting.

"And I am sure that you can't get by with I'm Hot either," say Remus who was still thinking about something or someone else.  
"Nope. And I think we all know who you're talking about." James grinned.

"Wh…what do you mean by that?" stammers Sirius looking afraid. Very afraid.

"Well, who do you always stare at whenever we walk past?" James was laughing now.

"I am not that obvious," says Sirius putting on a facade.

"Well is that so? We're the ones watching you, I think we would know." Remus looked up from his book, and smiled.

"Whoa Remus when did you start reading a book. When did you even pick up a book?" Says James startled. "You didn't have that a minute ago," says Sirius even more scared now.

"You may never know." Remus smiled his secret smile and went back to reading.

"Now back to the subject we were on. Sirius it is obvious that you like..."

(Luara's pov)

" ...KATI I told you once I will tell you twice NO NO NO" said Ali emphasizing each no.

"I still think that you could at least lay off of him for me" says Kati pouting.

"Would you guys keep it down, I'm trying to read!" Ivy nearly yelled in her attempt to keep the room quiet.

"Sorry said Ali in the sweetest voice possible," Atticus said in a sarcastic tone.

Ali punches Caitlin in the arm and puts a good act of hurt on. Or at least I think it is an act.

"Interesting" I say under my breath.

"What did you say Luara" Ali suddenly asks me.

"I really should snap at you, but I'm too busy trying to argue with Ali." Kati commented, without looking away from Owl.

"Oh someone wants a staring contest bring it on" Ali says then runs out the door.

"OWL!" Kati runs after her, screaming the entire way. I looked out and saw Ali running towards the marauders with Kati right after her.

"Owl, you insolent little demon! Get back here while we discuss..." Then Kati saw who they were headed for, blushed, and got a serious case of whiplash as Sirius grabs her arm. Remus and James now strangle Ali on the floor while Kati is having trouble getting out of Sirius's grip and is putting on a big act.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to have a decent, proper conversation with Ali. She just keeps running away, I have no idea why..." Kati pushed at

Sirius, but he refused to let her go. "Simmer down, Kati." he said calmingly.

"Tell that to Ali," says Kati looking at Ali who was struggling beneath four strong arms.

"Having a little trouble there, Ali?" says a sneering voice down the hall.

"Shut up Abbot," says Ali clearly not in the mood for games.

"Abbot, now is not a good time." Kati yelped, still struggling to release herself from Sirius's arms.

"Then there never would be a good time. As it seems to me right now is a perfect time," James Abbot said grinning evilly. Kati rolled her eyes and fell silent, settling for just glaring at him for now.

"I said shut up and I mean it. If you do not obey me there will be consequences," Ali said frustrated and was still struggling to get free. James muffled a laugh and Sirius smirked.

"I believe I'm safe for now, judging from your position." Abbot retorted, his grin now widened to a malicious laugh.

"Then how about setting her free," says Brittany butting into the conversation.

"Brit, when did you get here? And instead of concerning yourself in Ali and Abbot's business, why don't you work on getting me free?" Kati turned on her friend.

"Because getting you free is not worth my time or effort, and Ali and Abbott's business is _much _more interesting!" Brittany joked, or at least I think she did. "Okay, how about all of you break up and allow us to go into the directions we want to go," said Brittany, with a little humor in her eyes.

"If I wasn't restrainded by this...annoyance back here, I would kill you. But, in this case, I agree with the statement about LETTING ME GO!" Kati yelled, _thwacking _Sirius on the chest.

James and Remus reluctantly let go of Ali and Sirius hesitantly letting Kati go, but everybody stayed where they were. Well, at least till Ali got up. She headed swiftly towards Abbot and threw a punch aiming towards his nose. He quickly caught her fist and pulled her toward him. When she bumped into him he fiercely whispered into her ear, "Don't try anything you might regret". He let go of her and walked off, leaving Ali standing there confused. She had no clue of what he meant or what he said might lead to, and this is way too confusing.


	3. Composure of Problems

Authors note: Hello this story was written by a group of friends that  
thought it would be fun to write a story and to stick us in it. Trust  
me Ali, Kati, Luara, Brittany, Taylor, Caitlin, and Taylor are actual  
people with different last names. Some things that happen is just our  
fantasy world that we want to happen. Well if Ali wasn't the one  
mostly writing it, it would be a happy story. With Ali, yeah right.  
And we hope you enjoy our story, and if you don't I am sorry you are  
that lonely and have to read stories you don't like.

Owl (main writer/Ali) : I do not own any of JK's characters or does  
anybody else. But I do own all new characters.

Rilette ( co-writer/Kati) : No you don't

Owl: YES I DO

Giz (editor/co-co-writer/luara) : sure you do. You own you and Elze  
and that is it.

Owl: -pout- I wrote the character description.

Lefty (chief-editor/Taylor M.) : with the help of me

Owl: Fine we own nothing

Ivy (writer/Brittany): and on with the story  
+

Chapter 2: Composure Problems

"I wonder what Ali and Kati are doing," said Brittany two minutes after they had run out of the compartment.

"We will never know," replied Taylor Muller, giggling at the mere thought of what they might be doing.

Kati and Ali had been fighting on whether Ali should be nice to Sirius or not. Ali ended up sprinting out of the room, for she was the closest to the door, with Kati soon following. The only ones left in the room were Elze, Brittany, Luara, Caitlin, and both of the Taylor's. And they all were wondering what to do next.

"Someone should go after them. Any volunteers?" asked Caitlin.

"I really don't think that is necessary," said Luara a little bit sarcastic, but otherwise scared.

Lefty, being the calm one ignored Luara's comment and volunteered to go find Ali and Kati.

"I think it is nice for you to volunteer Lefty so how about you go left and I will go right?" asked Brittany who got a devious stare from Elze.

"Alright," Lefty replied walking out the compartment and probably into doom that only Ali can name.

"Alright, you four can sit here and look like harebrained fools until I get back," said Brittany, and headed right.

Luara glared at Brittany's retreating back as she walked away from them.

"So... want to play cards?" asked Taylor, who doesn't like inactive moments.

"Sure," said Caitlin, who was an all time champ at war (a muggle game).

"I think not," Luara said, walking off in the direction Taylor went, kind of curious. She left Elze, Taylor T., and Caitlin behind, not paying attention to their weird looks.

(Luara's pov)

I know Taylor didn't invite herself willingly to go off like that. It isn't normal for her. She never gets separated like that. She usually follows someone to listen to tidbits of conversations to feed to Ali. This just isn't right. I know...it's seems wrong.

But what is it that is wrong that contempt's is a mystery to me.

Hmmmm...thinks hard Oww! brain cramp where is everybody?

Why can't I have as creative of a brain as Ali? Wait! Let me take that back, that was way too creative. What does go on in her head anyways? Ahhh, off topic. What am I doing, anyway? Oh, yeah, catching up to Taylor to see what she's doing. Where is she? Hey, why is someone giggling? Wait a second, I know that laugh. That is Taylor's laugh. Gasp. (Ok you are probably wondering why we wrote gasp. Well that is what Luara thought and did.)

"Taylor," Luara choked, barely able to get out the words.

What lay in front of her was Taylor and Erick talking. Or should I say more of flirting. And the distance apart was very close, comparing he was my boyfriend.

Finally finding the words, I yelled, "Taylor!" tears filling my eyes.

This couldn't be. Why would she do this to me?

"Luara what are you doing here. I thought you were in the compartment," Taylor stumbled stepping away from Erick.

No, no this couldn't be. Slowly turning, I ran through the halls, tears clouding my vision.

I then stormed into the compartment in a blind fury. "Ti skeftotan aftee? Brothotees! Aftee..." That was all Laura managed to get out before Taylor jumped up and hushed her.

"It's okay Luara, just tell us what happened we will try to help," Taylor Taley cooed into my ear, holding me tight.

"She...she..." I managed to say before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs. Taylor just continued to hug me, letting me cry into her shoulder while Caitlin and Elze exchanged worried glances.

At that moment Ali, Kati, and Brittany came in. Ali looked confused and bewildered which isn't normal for her. Kati was fuming, and Brittany was just smiling.

"Holy matrimony, what happened?" yelled Ali after coming back to the real world.

"We...we...we don't know," Taylor stuttered under suppressed tears.

"You should give her some space to calm down. Then, when she's ready, she'll tell us," Taylor said, with some finality.

"Okay, just lay her down and I will go find Lefty," Kati said, worrying if Taylor Mattaschette was the one who caused this.

"Who is Lefty?" Elze asked confused.

I let out a whimper at the mention of that name, though barely audible.

"Taylor Mattaschette," said Ali who looked kind of stressed in a way. Looking over at Luara when she said the name, watching her cringe.

"Come on, we should go find her now and get this settled," whispered Kati to Brittany, who obeyed and followed her out the door.

(Brittany's pov)

That is weird. Luara never cries. She is the one who is strong through everything. Well, usually she is.

Something really bad must have happened to make her bring down her barriers like that. Let alone, to show us. She's the one that usually believes crying in front of someone is a sign of weakness.

I mean the first time we met she was the shy one but never cried, especially when Ali accidentally dropped her owl cage on her head.

(Flashback)

Peeping into another compartment, I looked for a girl who would be like me. Of course I was fifteen minutes early so no one was probably here.

Looking into another compartment I see an 11 year old girl, I am 11 too, with dark black curls and vibrating green eyes, who was sitting there reading a book.

"May I join you?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," the girl says. "I'm Laura Crescendo, and you are...?"

"Brittany Cooper," I say.

"Nice to meet you. So are you from..." Laura started to say, but was interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Hello. I was just wondering if I could sit here, well, if my sister and I can sit here?" asks a dark, brown-haired girl whose hair was straight and had amber eyes that I didn't want to mess with at the moment.

"Umm...sure," Luara replied, getting a nod of approval from Brittany.

"Gracias," she said, and walked in with a girl with dirty blonde hair and riveting blue eyes. "My name is Ali Taley and this is my sister Taylor, we are both 11." They didn't look 11. They were at least 4' 9"

"Pleasure. I'm Brittany Cooper and this is Luara Crescendo," Brittany introduced.

"Nice to meet you," said Taylor smiling brightly.

As if on cue, there was yet again, another knock at the door.

"Um excuse me if you don't mind, I was wondering if I could sit here. You don't have to say yes, I mean..." spoke a girl with light straight brown hair and had violet eyes, but her rambling was shortly cut off by Ali.

"KATI, how are you? You guys don't mind if she stays do you?" Ali asked raising an eyebrow for effect.

"Uh...you guys know each other?" asked Luara, unintelligently.

"Yeah our families uh... knew each other very well. Her name is Kati Turner," Ali replied for the first time since meeting her.

"Thank you Ali, but I think I can introduce myself. Hi, what may your names be?" Kati asks giggling a little as Ali just smiled sweetly at her.

"My name is Brittany Cooper," I said for the fifth time that day.

"And I'm Luara Crescendo," I repeat, quite bored.

And as expected, another knock sounded at the door.

"Hello, I hope I am not interrupting anything, but can I sit with you guys?" whispered a girl with shiny, long, straight, blonde hair and green eyes that sparkled with laughter.

"If you can find somewhere to sit," Luara replied gesturing to the full compartment.

"We would be delighted to except you," smiled Ali warmly.

"Thank you. My name is Taylor Mattaschette," she said happy that she had found some friends.

And of course, to everyone's dismay, there was another knock.

There was a slam at the door and there standing in front of them was a girl with short brown hair and had her eyes closed at the time.

"Oops. Sorry. Hi, my name is Caitlin Lion. May I sit here?" she asks, smiling at them.

"Yeah sure," Brittany said over all the other noises. Everyone then introduced themselves to Caitlin. Just as everyone got settled, it was almost time to get off of the train. . .

(End flashback)

That was one weird day. The exact same day as today and all seem to be failing. Even when they confused the Marauders by blowing them a kiss then walking away. It all seemed to be unraveling into new mysteries.

I was then rudely brought out of the past and into reality by a shove on the arm. Kati was motioning for me to look at something to my left. So I did, and there was Lefty, sitting in the hallway, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around herself. She had her head down so we couldn't see her expression.

"Taylor," Kati cooed, unsure of what to do.

Taylor looked up revealing a face full of guilt and tears

"I made a huge mistake," Taylor said regretfully.

"What mistake did you make?" asked Kati in a soft, motherly voice.

"Y-you mean, she didn't t-tell you already?" Taylor asked clearly surprised.

From the compartment an angry voice screamed, "She-She She flir. . ."

"She is in the same state you're in I bet. Now, what did you do?" I said, showing no emotion. I don't know what was going on so I was on no ones side.

"I wa...was talking with...with Er...Erick and Luara walks up after I laughed at one of his jokes...and...and…" Taylor stuttered, suppressing tears.

"And...Luara got so mad...sh-she started sc-screaming at me." At the confession a new onslaught of tears poured down Taylor's face.

"What did she think when she walked up?" Kati cooed again.

"S-She thought I was, fli-flirting, I think." Taylor whispered.

"SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM!" A scream was heard from the compartment, with a wail from Taylor following.

Laura was sure of herself; so she pounced out of the compartment and ran towards Taylor.

"LAURA NO!" Brittany shouted, also running out of the compartment, trying to stop Laura. She grabbed her arm harshly, as Erick walked into the crime scene, helping to hold both of them apart.

Caitlin ran and grabbed Luara, while Ali ran out and held Taylor down.

"Laura? Taylor? What is going on?" Erick asked, holding his girlfriend back.

"You...you know what is going on Erick," Taylor said under the pressure of the hug Ali was keeping her in.

"No, really, I don't," Erick said, standing in the middle of the two girls.

"Oh don't give me that!" Luara yelled at him.

"YOU... YOU INGORANT LITTLE..." Luara screamed in disgust.

"Laura, sweetie," Erick said gently, kissing her on the cheek. Laura savored the moment, and then quickly pulled away, almost strangling Caitlin.

"She thought we were flirting," Taylor sniffled clearly hurt.

"Eisai ena _megalo_ palavi! Stamata!" Luara screamed, kicking him away in disgust.

"Come here, love, we need to talk this over, you clearly don't understand," Erick said calmly, though hurt.

Erick dragged Luara into the compartment that was empty next to them. As the rest started walking towards their own compartment they hear a yell from behind them shout out "Taylor!"

"Yes?" asked both of the Taylor's turning around.

A new kid ran in, flustered but calm too.

"And who may you be?" questioned Caitlin, annoyed.

"Um can I speak to Taylor Taley?" he asked, still flustered.

"I guess that's me," Taylor said, a little unsure

Owl: Yay! I did it! I wrote chapter two!

Giz: No you didn't! Abunny and I helped.

Ivy: REVIEW!

Greek Translations:

1. _Ti skeftotan aftee? Brothotees! Aftee...-_ What was she thinking? That traitor! She...

2. _Eisai ena megalo palavi! Stamata!- _You big, stupid fool! Stop!


End file.
